


Finally Together

by an_upset_librarian



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, and enjoy, basically their reunion, how i wish it would happen, made after fangirling over the hug pic, some season two spoilers if you haven't watched so be careful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2624012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_upset_librarian/pseuds/an_upset_librarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bellarke one-shot about their reunion and how i wish it would go. Clarke is dragged into Camp Jaha after being shot and beaten, and she wakes up to quite the surprise. rated for some language and violence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally Together

Clarke’s entire body was aching and the bullet wound in her arm was sending shooting pulses of pain throughout her body. Talk about a great reunion with the people from the Ark, and she’d thought it could have been worse than the Ark mistaking her for a grounder and shooting her and their only chance at peace with the Grounders they would ever have. But no, nothing was ever simple on the ground. Clarke could tell it was going to be a long night.  
“Is that a grounder?”  
“What is it doing in the camp?”  
“We should kill it.”  
“They attacked the kids!”  
“It doesn’t deserve to live!”  
Voices rang throughout the camp as the guards dragged Clarke into the center of Camp Jaha. Her entire body was limp and her feet scraped along the ground, banging against debris repeatedly and adding to her multitude of aches and pains. Clarke groaned. She needed to tell them who she was. She needed to get her mom- that is, if her mom was still alive.   
“Hey, you need to listen,” Clarke croaked, her voice hoarse. Her vision went fuzzy as a guard slammed the butt of his gun into her head and ordered her to shut up. Clarke blinked away the black spots that appeared and tried to focus. Bellamy wouldn’t give up. He would scream at these idiots until they listened and understood their mistake, but Bellamy was gone. He’d been burned to a crisp along with hundreds of Grounders, and a piece of Clarke’s heart.   
“What’s going on here?” A familiar voice called out.  
“We saw some Grounders out by the perimeter, we shot one of ‘em, but I figured we should question this one.” A blonde guard spat, signaling to the two guards to heave Clarke upright. Clarke wasn’t even aware that she had been crouching down close to the ground in a limp heap until she felt the guards heft her up.   
“What did you do to her?” The voice asked, the shock clear in her voice.   
“We found her like this. Well, she didn’t have nearly as many bruises when we found her, but that happens.” The guard snarled.  
“We don’t have to hurt people anymore. This is Earth, not the Ark. Things are different. Bring her here so I can treat her wounds.” The voice snapped. Clarke heard the sound of a bag opening and felt the warmth of a light shining on her face. She slowly pried her eyes open and winced at the bright light. Her eyes saw a familiar face gazing into hers with confusion.   
“Mom…” Clarke groaned, her voice cracking. Clarke watched her mother’s eyes widen in recognition, then horror.  
“Clarke, honey! Oh my god! Clarke! Get her to the med tent, now!” Abby demanded, tears filling her eyes. Abby held Clarke’s head in her hands and sobbed, “What happened to you, baby?”   
“You sent me down here to die.” Clarke muttered, black spots swarming her vision. Nausea filled her gut and Clarke groaned. Mud cracked painfully in her cuts when she moved and Clarke was desperate for a warm bed or towel. Anything.   
“Mom, I think I have a concussion. We need the seaweed from camp, and Monty’s moonshine to clean the bullet wound,” Clarke said in a daze.   
“Bullet wound? Clarke, just hold on. I’m here now.” Abby said. Clarke vaguely heard her mother order guards and others around. Clarke recognized Doctor Griffin, not Abby her kind mother. The last thing Clarke saw was her mother’s anxious face before she succumbed to the darkness.

 

Sunlight shone directly on Clarke’s closed eyes, disturbing the resting girl’s slumber. Clarke cracked open an eyelid and winced. God, it was bright outside. Outside. Where was she? Clarke sat up in alarm, but soon realized what a bad idea that was when her head pounded and her chest ached. Clarke groaned, but tried to push away the pain to observe her surroundings. She was in the…the Ark? No, that was impossible. Clarke slowly lowered herself off of the makeshift cot she had been laying on and shuffled towards the makeshift canvas door. She whipped the fabric back, but was blinded by the sunlight that came streaming in. When her eyes finally adjusted to the light, Clarke saw a bustling camp of people. The memories of how Clarke arrived here hit her like a ton of bricks. Clarke actually stumbled as she saw Anya’s body fall down, blood bursting from her torso. Clarke leaned onto the side of the ship and took a few deep breaths. She looked around, and saw a familiar head talking with some guard members down by the center of the camp.   
Right as Clarke started moving towards her mother, she saw her reflection in the metal of the Ark. Clarke gaped like a fish. Her face was littered with cuts and bruises, and her upper arm was heavily wrapped in gauze. Clarke looked like shit, but she’d been through worse. Nothing but survival mattered on the ground. Clarke took the cuts on her face as signs of strength, proving that she was a survivor. That’s right, Princess. Wear that shiner like a crown. Bellamy’s voice commented in her mind. Clarke smiled sadly. If Bellamy was with her, she would be teased relentlessly about her appearance.   
“Mom.” Clark said calmly. She had stumbled her way down to her mother, and was standing behind her with a stern expression.   
“Clarke! You shouldn’t be up!” Her mother exclaimed, pulling Clarke into a tight hug. Clarke pulled away from the embrace.  
“We need to talk. Have you found any survivors from the drop ship?” Clarke said. Although she knew that Bellamy and Finn were most likely dead, she still had hope. Clarke didn’t want to think about rescuing her people without Bellamy at her side.  
“Yes. Raven is here, but she’s injured. We can talk later, you need to rest.” Her mother waved Clarke off and gave the guards a look that said, I’ll take care of the kid, and we can talk adult stuff later. Clarke brushed Abby’s arm off and stepped back.   
“No, we need to talk now. My people are out there, and they need my help. I’m not just going to sit back and relax when people are being killed.” Clarke retorted stubbornly.   
“Clarke? Oh god, Clarke!” A voice called. Clarke turned to see Raven limping towards her, a brace around on of her legs. Clarke smiled for the first time since arriving at the Ark camp and ran towards her friend.   
“Raven! You’re okay!” Clarke yelled happily, grabbing the other girl by the shoulders and inspecting her for other injuries.   
“Yeah, not so much. But you’re here now, so we can finally get shit done. These idiots are no help at all.” Raven said, trying to move off the subject of her dead leg. Clarke gave the girl an understanding look and nodded. Raven needed to come to terms with her injury, and Clarke had to help her people trapped in Mount Weather.   
“Of course. For once, we’re the ones who know how to survive.” Clarke joked. The two girls chuckled.   
“Is-is- are they okay?” Raven stuttered out. Clarke nodded.   
“They’re fine for now, but we need to hurry up and get them out.” Clarke replied.   
“Sweetheart, come now. You need your rest.” Abby said, having finally caught up to her daughter.   
“Mom, shut up. We have better things we need to be doing, like rescuing the rest of the one hundred from Mount Weather.” Clarke said with a roll of her eyes. Did her mother honestly believe she was still the little girl who dreamed of the ground?   
“What are you talking about? Where are the kids?” Her mother questioned.   
“That’s what I’m trying to tell you. What kind of supplies do you have? How many survivors? Do you have weapons?” Clarke started firing one question after another at her mother, going straight into leadership mode. Abby looked at her daughter like she had sprouted another head, which on the ground wasn’t that much of a stretch.   
“Doctor Griffin! The kids are back!” A guard called out.   
“What kids?” Clarke asked. Her mind raced. Was it possible? Clarke took off in the direction of what she assumed was the front of the camp. She saw some dirt-covered people limp into the camp, and Clarke froze.   
“…she’s been injured! We need medicine!” One of the people said. Clarke recognized Octavia’s haughty tone and she smiled. One of the guards lifted a girl up, careful to avoid the arrow that was sticking out of her thigh. Clarke recognized the girl from her camp and she rushed forwards.   
“Hey, hey. Let me take a look at you.” Clarke murmured softly. She gestured to the guard to lower the girl down onto the ground, and after receiving one of Clarke’s no-nonsense-do-what-I-say-or-die glares, he was happy to comply.  
“Clarke?” The girl whispered in awe.   
“The one and only.” Clarke replied with a smile. She looked at the wound. The arrow had missed an artery and was embedded in a relatively safe place. The girl was in no immediate danger, unless the arrowhead was poisoned. Clarke told the guard to carry the girl to Abby and turned back toward the front gate. Her breath caught in her throat when she recognized a familiar face. Bellamy had finally noticed Clarke and his jaw had dropped open. Octavia smiled as she looked between the couple, and smacked Bellamy on the back, pushing him towards Clarke. Soon the two of them were running towards each other in the most cliché way possible, but they didn’t care. Clarke squealed when Bellamy slammed into her and grabbed her in a tight embrace. Clarke closed her eyes and held on to Bellamy for dear life while he spun her around. Clarke pulled him closer and felt his arms tighten around her. She felt his warm breath on her ear, and could feel his mouth stretch into a smile against her neck. Clare buried her face into the crook of his neck and breathed a sigh of relief. She finally felt safe for the first time in a long time. The couple swayed back and forth for a while, not saying anything and just holding each other close.   
“You’re alive.” Clarke whispered.  
“It takes more than a rocket to kill me, Princess.” Bellamy chuckled. Clarke gave a short laugh.  
“I’m glad you’re okay.” He whispered into her ear, his hands clenching to her shirt.   
“Yeah. We’re alive.” Clarke said back. She never wanted to let him go ever again. She needed Bellamy by her side always, or else she would go crazy. Bellamy couldn’t help but breath a sigh of relief. He’d been so shocked when he saw his princess rushing to help the wounded warrior, and he knew he wasn’t dreaming. Of course Clarke would worry about a wounded kid. Bellamy stroked Clarke’s hair and hummed. He would never let her go after this. He had been so scared, but now his Clarke was back by his side, and Bellamy had every intention of keeping it that way.   
“Weeeeelllll, as much as I enjoy seeing you two cuddle, we have more pressing matters to attend to.” Octavia cut in. She’d let the couple hug for about five minutes before interrupting. Octavia shot her brother a knowing smile, and he just glared at her, pulling Clarke even closer- if that was possible.   
“Come on love birds, you can either let go now or kiss and finally admit your feelings for each other.” Octavia teased. The duo held on for a moment longer, before slowly pulling apart. Octavia rolled her eyes. These two would be the death of her. It didn’t slip past Octavia’s notice that when they made their way back to the med tent that Bellamy and Clarke walked shoulder to shoulder, some part of their bodies always touching. She could have sworn she saw Bellamy lean down and kiss Clarke’s cheek and hold her hand by the time they made it to the tent. Octavia rolled her eyes again. Clarke just smiled and held on tight to Bellamy's warm hand, finally feeling hope for the first time since waking up in that white room. As long as Bellamy was by her side, they could accomplish anything. Bellamy was thinking the same exact thing, and also wondering if he should just give in and kiss his princess silly. They could die at any time after all.  
“Love struck idiots…” Octavia grumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! And kudos are always welcome. this ship will be the death of me. That hug pic has killed me and i'm not okay, but maybe something like this will happen. *crosses fingers and toes*
> 
> *disclaimer* i sadly do not own the 100


End file.
